


Good morning

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Morning Sex, Wake Up Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very fun wake up call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

The sheets were soft against her skin, as she stretched, her back arching off the bed before settling again. Out the window, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, which made her wonder for a moment what had woken her. Looking around, she soon realized what had been the culprit, more so, who had been the culprit. Standing in the middle of the room, the sun just starting to move over his half naked frame, stood Pietro.

She tilted her head as the male came close, climbing up the end of the bed, before pressing against her. He didn't say a word as he pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around her, lying lightly against her. Her fingers trailed up his arms, over the muscles, before wrapping in his multi colored locks, pulling him as close as she could.

Their kisses grew feverish as he pushed the blankets down, kicking them off as all of her was revealed to his wandering hands. Breaking the kiss, he sat back on his knees, taking her in, hands wrapped around her hips.

Bitting her bottom lip, she leaned up slightly to pull off her top, shivering at the deep groan that made its way from deep inside him. His hands started a slow treck upwards, before they cupped the swell of her chest, thumbs circling her nipples, bringing whimpers from her. Leaning down again, he kissed her again, their warm skin now pressed together.

As his lips made her crazy, his hands pushed and tugged at their remaining clothes, kicking them off the bed. At the first touch of his fingers, she gasped into his mouth, earning a dark chuckle as his fingers pressed into her. Nipping her lip, he pulled away to lavish her nipples with his tongue, two fingers sliding in and out of her, making her twitch and squirm.

"Beg me." His words were soft, but they sent a sharp shiver down her spine.

"Please, oh please." She whined, fingers pulling at her pillow.

Moving his fingers a few more times, he slid them out, before suddenly she was on her back and he was between her legs, condom already on.

"Like this?" He asked, sliding her close, teasing her clit with the head of his cock.

She whimpered again, nodding as he kept one hand on her stomach, the other still teasing her, just barely pressing in.

"Please!" She groaned, as he moved his cock away from her opening once more.

With a groan, he moved his cock back down pressing into her slowly, not stopping until their hips were flush together. Leaning over her, he caught her lips once more as he started moving, just small thrusts of his hips. Her fingers moved to his back, nails digging small divots, as he kissed over the side of her neck.

They both fought to keep the noises down, even though each floor was cut off from the others, but this felt more personal. Like it was just for them, the sun slowly rising over them as he kissed her again, hips snapping in rhythm.

With a gasp, her head falling back, she felt herself coming around him, legs twitching as he continued to move. Words she could't understand started pouring out of his mouth, his movements becoming more shakey. A long groan fell from his lips as he pressed deeper, causing her to whimper as she could feel the small pulse of his come.

She barely had time to let out a breath before he was gone and back again, moving her to her side, naked body pressed against her back.

"Good morning." He purred in her ear.

"Was it your turn to wake me up?" She asked, leaning to look over her shoulder at him.

"No, I traded."

"Oh yea?"

"Mhm. I wanted to see you, naked, in the morning light."

"Really now? And how did I look?" She smiled.

"красивая."


End file.
